crescenteclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Honor Thy Ring
Honour Thy Ring is a world famous Wrestling Brand, being one of the three major ones. It is currently based in the major city of the country . It broadcasts worldwide on a Thursday night, drawing in roughly 17 million viewers live for the normal weekly broadcast, and a further 26 million for a Pay-Per-View event. Currently, Honour Thy Ring has been running for 57 years, slowly building talent and staff, to help boost the amount of knowledgeable people that could train further generations. Early History Honour Thy Ring began as a small wrestling promotion started by Michael Johnson, a businessman looking to capitalise on honourable fighting areas by creating a small time wrestling promotion that was based in . It was small time, using mainly home-grown talent and at first, started as a Bi-Monthly Program. Honour Thy Ring was, at the time of it's creation, the smallest Wrestling promotion in the City, spending ten years hardly getting by. Many of the employees were poached by the bigger promotions, such as Fight in the Ring. However, there were some trainers and referees that stayed with Honour Thy Ring slowly started building the reputation of the small time Wrestling Company. By the time Michael Johnson died and left the company to his son, the company was slowly building up popularity. Breaking into the spotlight In the twenty third year of Honour Thy Ring, it become involved in a plot with Fight in the Ring, which was the only pre-planned outcome in the entire history of Honour Thy Ring. Fight in the Ring had decided that there was no actual interest in Wrestling, but Adam Johnson, the son of Michael Johnson, decided there was. This resulted in Fight In The Ring giving up all of it's personnel, Refs, Trainers, Wrestlers, Lawyers, to HTR. In the storyline, it was announced that HTR would have a “Winner Takes All” wrestling match with the then champion of HTR, Bryan Leer, in a singles match with Diego Lyrm, which resulted in the obvious win for Bryan Leer. This pre-planned event resulted in one of the lowest rated televised segments for HTR, but it was a start. With new resources, HTR began to break more and more into the realm of televised wrestling, eventually pushing their schedule up to a weekly show, with every fortnight show being broadcast. HTR began to gain more and more money, using it to start what was going to be their trademark. They would write a storyline, have the wrestlers do all the storyline parts, but when it came to the Ring, they let them wrestle. No faking, they let them wrestle, which, whilst it was criticised, mainly with the introduction of no time limit matches and wrestlers such as Betty Dare, Lyrm Kurt and Pearly Peru, all high risk wrestlers, it gave the fans a real show of Athleticism. On their first televised program, they introduced four new championship belts to go with their current HTR championship belt. These belts would later be known as the World Championship, Double Team, Whatever it takes and Female championship belts. Many great wrestlers that went through HTR onto some of the bigger leagues before HTR broke into the spotlight came back to HTR wrestle the last of their career there, showing that HTR had become a more popular wrestling brand. With more and more viewers switching over to HTR, matches that had been made famous in previous companies, The Hell in a Cell and Elimination Chamber, were being introduced into a non-scripted environment, when all Honour Thy Ring wrestlers were powerhouses and grapplers. Only two of each matches were done before the introduction of Betty Dare. There was no major development of HTR until 5 years before the current date, with the occurrence of the High Flyers, Technical wrestlers. High Flyers, Techniques & Gender Equality Since the start of HTR, There was always two dead certain That HTR was a company majouring in Powerhouses, and that women could not fight like men could. Everything changed with the introduction of Betty Dare, who's first match was a Fatal-Four Way against current HTR Champion Jack Phelps, World Champion Higgs and Nikolai Bites. Before the match started, there was huge press about the match, claiming that this was a farce of a match, that Betty was just there due to complaints from the female members of audience about equality. There was no chance for Betty Dare to do any real wrestling, that she would be the one to lose. Whilst Betty didn't win the match, she wasn't pinned. However, what happened during the match started the surge of High Flyers, Technical wrestlers. She performed a number of high risk moves and made them look easy, she targeted specific areas of the wrestlers with not only grapple movements and submissions, but her feet. At many points during the match, she had brought down all three men and gone for a high flyer, each blow she dealt was met with a huge cheer. However, the company at the time was being run by someone who firmly believed that Women's wrestling should be all Bra and Panties matches, which saw Betty Dare not wrestle a single match for four years, seeing her become frustrated. But whilst Betty had been unwillingly sidelined, more and more wrestlers who were making it into the business were not the powerhouses of old, but rather technical wrestlers such as Ankle Break & Nick Lowe. These were followed by high flyers such as Lyrm Kurt and Pearly Peru, who both held the two major non-hardcore and non-tagteam titles, the HTR Championship and World Championship, and they were both held for over a year. Eventually, after the chairman of Honour Thy Ring resigned and was placed by Brooks Phil, there was the first ever mixed Hell in a Cell between Lyrm Kurt, Pearly Peru, Nick Lowe, all male and Betty Dare, Tia Lust and Heaven, all female. It was HTR's first ever Five Star Match, with Lyrm Kurt picking up the victory after forty four minutes, pinning Betty Dare. This match marked the start of the equality push, with Betty Dare leading the push, who first won the woman's belt, then began to challenge for the hardcore belt, but lost in each match. She then received a partner in the form of rookie Lydia, and together they won the Tag Team titles. Current Champions HTR Champion: Barri Ryan World Champion: Lyrm Kurt Double Team Champion: Betty Dare & Lydia Whatever it takes Champion: Pearly Peru Female Champion: Betty Dare. Roster Male: Barri Ryan, Lyrm Kurt, Pearly Peru, Nick Lowe, Ankle Break, Zombie (Hugo) + more. Female: Betty Dare, Tia Lust, Heaven, Lydia + more. Category:Beth Category:Directory